Huge Battle Fan
250px |game = Phantasy Star Online Episodes I, II & IV |type = Swords |requirement = 412 ATP |stars = 9 |special = Unreduced Havoc |ATP = 10-255 |DFP = 0 |ATA = 30 |MST = 0 |EVP = 0 |LCK = 0}} : "Only certain players can use this ultimate weapon. Don't be deceived by its looks." : — In-game description Huge Battle Fan is a rare sword-type weapon found in Phantasy Star Online. This weapon is only obtainable as a seasonal drop from holiday rappies. Egg Rappy has a chance of dropping an Easter Egg that may contain this weapon among several others. Versions 1 and 2 can potentially obtain this weapon as a skyly section ID-exclusive drop from Delsaber in the ultimate Ruins, however the drop rate is extremely low. Huge Battle Fan can be equipped by all classes. Its special attack has a chance of paralyzing the enemy if the attack hits. Related Confusion-Inflicting Rare Weapons Panic Weapons with this ability have a slight chance of confusing the target with a successful special attack. Unfortunately, there are no rare items with a fixed Panic special in Phantasy Star Online. Riot Weapons with this ability have a decent chance of confusing the target with a successful special attack. Unfortunately, there are no rare items with a fixed Riot special in Phantasy Star Online. Havoc Weapons with this ability have a good chance of confusing the target with a successful special attack. Broom id.png|Broom|link=Broom Pso burning visit.png|Burning Visit|link=Burning Visit Diskaofliberator id.png|Diska of Liberator|link=Diska of Liberator Flamevisit id.png|Flame Visit|link=Flame Visit Hugebattlefan id.png|Huge Battle Fan|link=Huge Battle Fan Marinasbag id.png|Marina's Bag|link=Marina's Bag Phononmaser id.png|Phonon Maser|link=Phonon Maser Rappy fan cropped.png|Rappy's Fan|link=Rappy's Fan Redmechgun id.png|Red Mechgun|link=Red Mechgun (Phantasy Star Online) Sambamaracas id.png|Samba Maracas|link=Samba Maracas Pso berill 0.png|S-Berill's Hands #0|link=S-Berill's Hands 0 Stagcutlery id.png|Stag Cutlery|link=Stag Cutlery (Phantasy Star Online) Wals-mk2 id.png|Wals-MK2|link=Wals-MK2 Chaos Weapons with this ability have a great chance of confusing the target with a successful special attack. Angelharp id.png|Angel Harp|link=Angel Harp Cannonrouge id.png|Cannon Rouge|link=Cannon Rouge Crazytune id.png|Crazy Tune|link=Crazy Tune Daisy chain id.png|Daisy Chain|link=Daisy Chain Greatbouquet id.png|Great Bouquet|link=Great Bouquet Heartofpoumn id.png|Heart of Poumn|link=Heart of Poumn Pso iron faust.png|Iron Faust|link=Iron Faust Ophelie seize id.png|Ophelie Seize|link=Ophelie Seize Panthersclaw id.png|Panther's Claw|link=Panther's Claw Panzerfaust id.png|Panzer Faust|link=Panzer Faust Rabbitwand id.png|Rabbit Wand|link=Rabbit Wand Rainbowbaton id.png|Rainbow Baton|link=Rainbow Baton Ramblingmay id.png|Rambling May|link=Rambling May Pso berill 1.png|S-Berill's Hands #1|link=S-Berill's Hands 1 Phantasy Star Online Episode III C.A.R.D. Revolution : See also: Weapon Cards in PSO Episode III Although the game's resources contained artwork and stats for Huge Battle Fan, it was not legitimately obtainable in the final retail version of Phantasy Star Online Episode III. Some ability descriptions may have been modified from their listing in-game in order to clarify their usage. C.A.R.D.s with Similar Abilities C.A.R.D.s with an asterisk (*) after their name are not legitimately obtainable in the official game. TP Loss Pso ep3 hildebear cane.png|Hildebear's Cane|link=Hildebear's Cane Pso ep3 huge battle fan.png|Huge Battle Fan*|link=Huge Battle Fan Pso_ep3_ma60vise.png|M&A60 Vise|link=M&A60 Vise Pso ep3 ravana.png|Ravana|link=Ravana Pso ep3 victor axe.png|Victor Axe|link=Victor Axe Gallery Huge battle fan.png|A player character wielding a huge battle fan Category:Phantasy Star Online Weapons/Swords